In the Arms of a Lover
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth finds herself falling for Peter, What will she do. A cute One-Shot. Set at the beginning of filming Twilight. Lizter FanFic. Elizabeth's POV.


**Elizabeth's POV**

I was on the set of Twilight. It was my break so I decided to sit down and draw. This was something I always did in between my shoots. I sat down in a chair, off to the side, and looked around for something I could draw. My thoughts were interrupted,

"Elizabeth," Peter said with a small smile, "Whatcha' doing?" he asked. I smiled and scoffed,

"Well nothing at the moment," I said, setting my empty page and pencil down. A piece of hair from my stupid wig fell in my face. Peter reached over and tucked it behind my ear, smiling. I smiled back at him, meeting his gaze. I felt some sort of strange feeling in my stomach, It was almost like a tickling sensation, but it made me feel happy. All warm and fuzzy inside. My face fell. Oh no, I thought to myself. No way, this can't be happening. Peter must have seen my face fall, because he seemed concerned.

"What wrong?" he asked curiously. I looked up, but did want to meet his eyes again.

"Nothing. I'm alright," I told him. He seemed to believe me. That was a good thing.

"I've gotta go, But maybe we can visit later," he offered. I looked up at him, only to have that warm sensation return.

"Ok" I said. Peter walked away. I picked up my sketch book. I knew what I was going to draw.

* * *

I finished my shooting for the day and was heading back to my hotel room. I entered the room and just fell back on the bed. This couldn't be happening. I barely knew him. Why did I feel that way when I was around him? It made no sense. I sat up and there was a knock at my door. What the heck? I wondered. I opened the door and Peter was standing there. His bleached, blonde hair, smoothed back. He smiled,

"Well hello, hope this isn't a bad time?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I said, letting him come in. I closed the door. Peter looked around the suite I was currently staying in.

"Nice place" he said, with a smile.

"Yea, But it's really lonely here" I said, sitting down on the couch. He sat beside me, as we talked.

"No one to keep you company?" he asked. I shook my head. "Kids? Husband? Boyfriend? Any friend?" he asked me. I shook my head 'no' for all of them. "Not even a pet" He questioned. I shook my head 'no' and lowered my head.

"It's just me," I said, "Been like that since I moved away from home,"

"Oh" he said. A sad and sympathetic tone laced his voice. his arm slipped around my shoulder, "Where are you from?" he asked. I looked up,

"Bloomfield, Michigan," I said. He whistled.

"Ooo! Your quite a ways a way from home," he said. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I exhaled and relax for the first time for what seems like in ages. I snuggled a little closer.

"It feels nice to be held by someone. It doesn't feel so lonely." I said quietly. I looked up at him, "So what about you? How much do i get to learn about Peter Facinelli?" I asked, stifling a small giggle. He looked down at me and I sat up straight again.

"Well, I was born and raised in New York, started my acting career, Met someone, fell in love, got married. had three kids, now I'm hear," he said, summing it all up. I laughed a little.

"Pretty exciting life you go there," I said. He laughed too.

"Yea, It was. But now... Not really." he said, his voice becoming sadder.

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"I... well, I don't really wanna drag you into this Elizabeth. It would only worsen the situation. Not that I would care if it went so far downhill that it ended" he said, trailing off. Then he looked at me, "I guess your wondering what I mean, huh?" he asked. I nodded cautiously, "Well, after I got married, and had three kids, my acting career started up again. Now I told my wife that being an actor would be hard on both of us. It really strains a marriage. When I got a part in twilight, and my wife found out there was a kissing scene, she flipped. An every single time we would kiss she would end it with the same snarky comment," he said, I was curious.

"What did she say?" I asked. He chuckled and did the best impression of his wife as he could,

"_Just don't be kissing her the same way,_" he said with a sassy attitude in his voice. We both started to laugh. Then he continued,

"Well Jennie, she's the kind who gets extremely jealous, extremely fast. I mention our kissing scene once to her. She flipped and left the family hanging dry for a week. She just picked up her stuff and left for a week. No phone calls, letters, texts, anything" he said. I looked him in the eyes,

"Peter, we don't have to do that scene if you don't want to" I offered. I wasn't going to make him do something that would ruin his married even more.

"No. Elizabeth, I do want to do that scene." he said. I was shocked, yet confused at the same time,

"What?" I asked, confusion filling my eyes. He took my face in his hands,

"I want to do the scene Elizabeth," he said again,

"But Peter. I don't want to ruin your marriage over one little scene. It's just a scene." I said, moving his hands from my face.

"Elizabeth-"

"Stop with that. Just call me Liz,"

"Liz... Its not just a scene. Its probably the only thing that will help me choose," he said. Now I was completely dumbstruck.

"Choose what?" I asked. My voice was still kind, but I was getting so confused and annoyed at the same time. He grabbed me again,

"I don't know Liz. Its just all so confusing right now." He said, clearly just as frustrated as I.

"You mean, like, when your around someone special, your stomach gets all queasy, but in a good way, and the way they smile, laugh, and look at you makes your heart beat a million miles a minute," I said. He looked at me and his expression softened.

"That's exactly it,"

"And your so confused because you shouldn't be feeling this way about this person so soon into your friendship. And you want to tell them everything. How you feel, Why you feel that way, and how it hurts not to have them near, but your so afraid that if you tell them, you'll ruin everything and lose them forever, not knowing if you'll get another chance," I said. There were tears streaming down my cheeks.

"That's exactly it," He said, wiping away one of my tears. I saw them form in his eyes too,

"Peter," I whispered quietly,

"Elizabeth" he whispered back to me, I leaned in and closed my eyes,

"I love you" I said, and pressed my lips to his. His reaction was not at all what I was expecting. I expected him to pulling me off of him and end up flying out of the room in pure rage. But instead his lips moved with mine. One hand pulling me closer and another running through my soft carmel hair. I felt our lips part and his breath linger on my lips,

"I love you too," he whispered. I moved back a little and opened my eyes, to find Peter's staring back at me with love and adoration. We both smiled a each other, as we sat there on the couch. I eventually fell asleep there in his arms. The arms of my lover.


End file.
